monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile/Merchandise
Puppen Basic *'Serie:' Basic *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' N2854 Cleo trägt a strapless jumpsuit gemacht aus gelben Mulbinden und a turquoise wrapped organdy top mit schwarze lining. Sie carries ihr phone on a strap on ihr thigh. Sie trägt schwarze wedges mit round goldene studs a long the bottom. Sie accessorizes mit goldene jewelry which includes a studded belt, pyramid like Ohrringe, a golden arm bracelet und a headdress mit jewels und Mulbinden um ihre Arme which match the goldene highlights und streaks in ihr Haar und the light purple makeup. Sie wird in einem Geschenkset mit Deuce Gorgon angeboten. Dawn of the Dance *'Serie:' Dawn of the Dance *'Veröffentlichung:' September 2010; Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T6067; T6067 *'Model-Nummer:' T6070; W2146 Cleo trägt a grün, teal und gelb off-the-shoulder Kleid mit one sleeve und copper tights on one leg, mit grün shoes mit little diamonds on the heels. Sie accessorises mit a long bronzene cuff up ihr unsleeved arm. Die Puppe comes mit a goldene iCoffin und a bronzene pyramidenförmige purse. Cleo trägt ihr Haar short mit goldene dots und teal streaks. Gloom Beach *'Serie:' Gloom Beach *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2010; Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T7987; Keine *'Model-Nummer:' T7990; W2823 Cleo trägt a gelb und schwarze striped two-piece bathing suit mit a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on ihr left leg und a matching wrist warmer on ihr right arm und accessorizes mit pyramid hoop like Ohrringe und a goldene und teal fan. Sie also trägt teal bandage wrapped sunglasses, teal blaue open toe sandals mit a block patterned sole und a teal waist wrap. Ihr Haar ist pulled back into a high ponytail. Sie hat teal Lippenstift und Liedschatten für Make-Up. Dead Tired *'Serie:' Dead Tired *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' V7972 *'Model-Nummer:' V7974 Cleo trägt a short sleeve top und pants in a teal, gelb und braun pattern. Sie hat one matching arm warmer. Ihr Haar ist parted und pulled back (Sie doesn't have bangs). Ihr Make-Up ist purple Liedschatten mit kirschrot Lippenstift. Sie also hat grün eyes unlike the other Cleo De Nile dolls. Sie hat teal slippers und a gelb-goldene Auge mask mit the Eyes of Horus (an Ägypten God) on es. Sie comes mit a golden necklace und a pyramidenförmige nightlight. Go Monster High Team!!! *'Serie:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' V7966 Cleo trägt the basic fearleading uniform, although sie adds Mumie wrap leggings underneath. Sie also trägt an armband und ankle band made of Mumienbandagen. Sie ist in 3er-Pack mit Draculaura und Ghoulia Yelps erhältlich. School's Out *'Serie:' School's Out *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N2851 *'Model-Nummer:' V7991 Cleo hat bangs, dass are cut diagonally across. Ihr Haar hat blaue, braun und goldene streaks. Cleo trägt a goldene headband, a goldene choker mit turquoise diamonds, goldene Ohrringe mit dem Horusauge in der Mitte, teal und gelb triangular bracelets und sie also trägt a sleeveless off the shoulder schwarze und goldene und teal top mit schwarze printed slashes mit a glittering grey skirt und a goldene belt wrap. Sie trägt schwarze leggings mit tight schwarze und goldene wraps um ihr leg und arms one longer than the other und light blaue heeled sandals. The heels of ihr shoes are Sanduhren. Das Outfit comes mit a schwarze und goldene bag mit a goldene strap, turquoise beads encrusted into es, turquoise fringe und ein goldenes Horusauge in der Mitter, einen schwarzen, goldenen und türkisen binder. Maul Session *'Serie:' Maul Session *'Veröffentlichung:' November 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9122 *'Model-Nummer:' W9124 Cleo trägt a goldene halter jumpsuit mit gelb jewels across the chest, sie trägt a blaue triangle link belt und hat bandaging für each arm; one longer than the other. Sie trägt goldene und schwarze heels on ihr feet mit pyramid soles und beading. Sie comes mit a blaue canvas bag mit a perfume bottle, dass resembles a canopic jar on es, a teal container of powder mit a goldene lid und a large powder brush mit a goldene handle und cap. Skull Shores *'Serie:' Skull Shores *'Veröffentlichung:' 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' X4489 Cleo de Niles Skull Shores Puppe hat been veröffentlicht only als part of a 5er-Pack mit Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps und Draculaura. Sie also hat ihr schwarze Haar cut short in a bob style, mit teal bangs. Sie trägt a Mumie inspired beach outfit. Sie trägt a goldene one piece bathing suit mit a Mumie wrapping/palm frond patterned pant suit over top. Ihre Schuhe are teal mit the Absätze being held up by a jackal-headed figure. Ghouls Rule *'Serie:' Ghouls Rule *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X3712 *'Model-Nummer:' X3718 Cleo trägt a tan Mumie wrap Kleid mit blaue accents. The skirt of the Kleid ist schwarze fishnet, mit a shredded blaue overskirt on top. Ihre Schuhe are blaue mit goldene platforms. Sie also hat a cape, shredded mit Mumie wrapping. Ihr Haar ist shoulder-length mit a poof on the back of ihr head surrounded by two braids. Ihr Haar ist schwarze mit blaue highlights throughout. Sie hat dramatic makeup featuring blaue und goldene Liedschatten, thick, schwarze Eyeliner mit a swirl design und goldene lips. Sie also hat two goldene bracelets, one on each wrist. Ihr accessories beinhaltet a blaue Skullette brush, a blaue und goldene cauldron mit snake details, a goldene ladel, a goldene glass mit a pink straw, a blaue purse shaped like a cauldron und a goldene owl Auge mask covered in wrappings. Dot Dead Gorgeous This ist not necessarily a Puppe. Es war shown exclusively in the Webisode, "Night of a Thousand Dots". Cleo trägt a strapless light blaue Kleid mit schwarze/braun und goldene patterns. Ihr Haar ist long und in a high pony tied mit a snakelike band. Sie trägt Mumie wrap legwarmers the pattern of ihr PJs. Ihr necklace ist also a snake wrapped um ihr neck. Ihr Ohrringe look like circles. Sie also trägt what appears to be fingerless light blaue gloves mit a goldene trim. Ihre Schuhe are goldene wedges/platforms. Zubehör Cleos Schminkkomode Merchandice Monsterfreunde Die Plüschpuppen-Versionen der Monster High Schüler und ihrer Haustiere. Schicksalsschädel Die Monster High-Verion der "Magischen 8er Kugel".